Tears, Revelations, and New Found Friends
by KagomeRulez
Summary: Kagome is trapped in a swirl of her own emotions as she realizes she loves Inuyasha, but she knows Inuyasha love Kikyou. Now, the two mikos meet. will they come to an understanding? or a fight?inukag
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as she clutched at Inuyasha's lifeless body. Blood was everywhere, whether it was hers or Inuyasha's was no longer discernable. Her lips moved but she was no longer able to voice her pain. Pain, unbearable pain, she reached for her quiver of arrows, but it was just out of her reach and she was unwilling to release Inuyasha's corpse.  
  
A heavy boot came down on her outstretched hand and she felt her hand being crushed but no sound escaped her lips. She heard a deep menacing laugh. A clawed hand reached toward her and...  
  
A clawed hand reached toward her and...  
  
Kagome awoke with a start, Inuyasha was crouched over her and everyone was awake staring at her. She tried to talk but her voice was hoarse. She turned a deep red as she realized she must have been crying in her sleep. Inuyasha plopped down with a satisfied smirk twisting his lips. "w-what?" Kagome stammered, surprised that her voice was just as pained as in the dream... a dream? But it had seemed so real to her, Inuyasha had died and she had... oh god, she had screamed his name, over and over. 'oh great, so that's why Inuyasha has that smug look on his face.' Kagome thought.  
  
"What horrible monster was I supposed to save you from this time?" Inuyasha leaned forward. Kagome glared at him but couldn't remain angry. It had been so real. What were they doing? One mistake on this journey could cost any of them their lives.  
  
Kagome collapsed into Inuyasha's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. She didn't want any of them to die. 'Especially Inuyasha' she thought, then she stopped. This time she didn't berate herself for having such feelings. What if Inuyasha died? Would she be able to live with herself having never told him? No, she wouldn't, but there was still Kikyou. As long as Inuyasha still cared for her, even a little, Kagome's open confession would be just another burden on his mind. She stopped crying and withdrew herself from Inuyasha. He still wore a shocked expression and seemed about to stop her. Tears still running from her cheeks she silently rose and walked away, toward the bone gobbling well. 


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

"w-where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha inquired. Her behavior was so very different from the Kagome he knew. Sure, she cried a lot, but not like this. He wasn't sure what to do. He sensed it wasn't a good time to cross her, but he wasn't going to let her just walk out of here. "I'm going home" she said, her voice showing deep exhaustion. "oh no you don't, wench!" Inuyasha flinched, realizing he had just earned himself a sit, but it never came, only the renewed scent of tears. Why did he have to open his big mouth? He never made her cry by trying to stop her before. "d-don't cry Kagome. Oh, please stop crying." Inuyasha begged. Kagome wiped her tears on her sleeve and with a sniff she was off into the forest, this time at a run. "you know you can't go faster than me" Inuyasha said, easily keeping pace with her.  
  
Kagome tripped, lunging forward toward the ground. Inuyasha swiftly caught her and set her on her feet, but he didn't let go of her arms. "Kagome? What's wrong? What did I do?" Kagome avoided his gaze, trying hard to ignore his proximity. "you didn't do anything" she sighed. After a deep breath she forced her most genuine-looking smile onto her face. "I'm probably just overreacting anyway"  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and made sure none of their companions had followed them, but he never got the chance to say anything. Kagome's eyes suddenly went blank and a glowing mist slowly came out of her mouth. Unsure what to do he tried to grasp the shimmering essence, but as his hand entered it he received flashes, memories, emotions. Soon he was unable to retract his hand, and he was totally unaware of external events.  
  
He was standing on the steps of the Higrashi shrine, a small girl dressed in miko robes was carrying a small jar. 'I hope I do okay' came a small voice that seemed to be inside Inuyasha's head. It was Kagome, but younger.  
  
He was standing in a long room, rows of desks filled with students scribbling away. "Entrance Exams Today" was written in white across the black wall. Kagome was seated, her pencil flying across the paper. Inuyasha had an overwhelming sense of anxiety, was he in Kagome's head?  
  
He was in front of... Himself?! It was Inuyasha pinned to the tree, and Kagome on the limb before him... She was playing with his ears!? 'well, now that I've got that out of my system' Kagome's voice rang in his head again.  
  
He was in darkness. There was Kagome, and... Him! Inuyasha watched as Kagome cried, just like she had in her sleep. She was dreaming! Dreaming about him... dead? Inuyasha felt the waves of grief and... something else. Inuyasha felt extremely out of place, he didn't belong in Kagome's memories, especially not here.  
  
Inuyasha was back in his own mind. But the mist was moving off into the forest and Kagome was unconscious. Inuyasha lifted the limp Kagome and followed the glowing mist he was now sure was her soul. He stopped, aghast at who stood before him. 


	3. Chapter 3: The mixup

"K-Kikyou?" Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on the soft moss of the forest floor. Why was Kikyou after Kagome's soul? [we all know but Inu is clueless as usual] "Why? Kikyou, why are you after Kagome? What has she done to you?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I am merely claiming the part of my soul that still resides in the girl." Kikyou said, her voice void of emotion. There was a sudden change in Kagome's soul as it forced it's way into Kikyou's body, Kikyou's smile faded as the mist entered her body and she collapsed. Unsure what to do, Inuyasha carried both miko's back to Kaede's hut, and was berated with questions by the others.  
  
"I-I'm not sure what happened." Inuyasha stared blankly at the two women before him, what had happened to the Kikyou he knew? And Kagome, was she... gone? He was torn from his thoughts as Kikyou stirred from her sleep. "Kikyou? What have you done?" Inuyasha stopped at the horrified expression on Kikyou's face. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" (*scream*) Inuyasha covered his ears and shut his eyes trying to block out the painful sound. When he opened his eyes Kikyou and Kagome were gone. "$&!#"  
  
Hearing Inuyasha's exclamation Sango and Miroku entered followed shortly by Shippou. "Inuyasha? What hap-""I DON'T KNOW!" Inuyasha yelled. He cursed again and sped out the door following the faint scent of the two mikos deep into the forest. He often lost their scent because of the all encompassing mist that seemed to follow Inuyasha like a shadow, but he persisted until night fell and his legs refused to carry him any farther. How had Kikyou been able to move so fast carrying Kagome?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stared across the clearing at Kikyou, Kikyou in Kagome's body. She now understood why Kikyou was so temper mental, Kagome had a hard time controlling the doll-like limbs. "I want my body back" Kikyou glared coldly at Kagome as if this was all somehow her fault. "You'd still have it if you hadn't tried to kill me" Kagome hissed. She looked at Kikyou a moment, then had an idea. "why don't you do whatever you did last time and we'll hope we end up in the right bodies?" Kikyou seemed to consider this for a moment then shook her head slowly. "No, it took all my energy just to do it once, it would take both of us at full strength to repeat the feat." Kagome looked at her confused "but, if it takes both of us how did you do it the first time?" at this Kikyou looked at Kagome with pitying eyes, something in her snapped. She didn't want Kikyou's pity! She wanted her own body back! She wanted her life back before Kikyou and the Shikon jewel stole it away! She wanted Inuyasha!  
  
"You wished you were me." Kikyou had managed to seem almost exactly like herself, even though she was in Kagome's body, with the exception of her voice which had that eternally cheerful note even Kikyou couldn't dispel. "That was enough for your subconscious to assist me" Kagome dwelled on this. Yes, in a way she had wished she were Kikyou. In the jumble of thoughts and emotions that had consumed her she must have wished she were Kikyou, for Kikyou held Inuyasha's heart, even if she was slowly breaking it, she had it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha entered in on the two mikos. Kagome[which is really Kikyou] was giving Kikyou[which is really Kagome] a look of pity he had never seen on her face before, and Kikyou[Kag] had a look torn between extreme rage and extreme depression. They noticed him, their heads turning in unison both looking unsure if they should be happy to see him.  
  
[okay, from now on I will refer to them a Kag and Kik when I'm talking about who they really are, and Kagome and Kikyou as Inuyasha sees them] 


End file.
